


Vampire Game

by Just_Sky



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Vampire Knight
Genre: Adventure, Blood Ritual, Bloods, Character Death, F/M, Het and Slash, M/M, Manipulation, Mpreg, Politic - Freeform, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Sky/pseuds/Just_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era monarki yang ada di bawah pimpinan sang kaisar sudah berlalu, menyisakan para dewan vampire untuk mengatur kerajaannya. Namun sedikit yang mereka ketahui kalau sang kaisar sudah bangkit, ia di sini dan ia mengawasi. Saat apel berdarah sudah terlempar kembali, permainan berdarah dari sang kaisar dan sang raja pun dimulai lagi. Dan sang malaikat tak bersayap pun menjadi saksinya</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Game

Dunia yang luas ini dengan mayoritas penduduknya adalah manusia menyimpan banyak sekali misteri yang sampai saat ini tak dapat diterka maupun ditemukan akan jawabannya. Banyak pengandaian yang digunakan untuk mendekati misteri tersebut, namun kebanyakan dari kata pengandaian tersebut biasanya sama sekali tidak mendapatkan ujung terbagus dalam pemecahannya  dan sebuah misteri akan tetap menjadi misteri yang akhir penghujungnya tak diketahui oleh semua orang.

Seseorang pernah berkata padanya kalau misteri terbesar dalam hidupmu adalah mereka yang dekat denganmu, entah itu orang tersebut akan berubah menjadi pengantinmu di kehidupan kelak maupun akan menjadi orang yang akan mengantarkanmu menuju ajal hidupmu. Mana pun itu, ia tak peduli serta tak memiliki niat untuk mengetahuinya karena baginya semua itu adalah fantasi mengerikan yang akan diderita oleh mereka yang terkena sakit mental dalam hidupnya.

Kedua pasang mata merah dan keemasannya tersebut menatap sayu lembaran demi lembaran kertas yang tertumpuk di hadapannya, kertas dokumen yang sesungguhnya harus ia selesaikan mengingat posisinya di tempat ini serta dalam komunitas masyarakat. Sepertinya mereka yang memiliki posisi tinggi tidak selamanya mendapatkan ketenangan dan menikmati hidup mereka, sebuah jawaban yang umum akan diberikan olehnya melihat ia berada dalam posisi tinggi tersebut. Meletakkan dokumen yang selesai ia tandatangi itu, pemuda yang memiliki paras tampan serta rambut semerah darah tersebut langsung beranjak dari tempat duduk yang telah ia tempati selama satu jam lebih. Ia merasa letih dengan rutinitasnya itu, dan sepertinya ini adalah saat bagi pemuda itu untuk beristirahat mengingat matahari yang ada di luar tempatnya berada sudah begitu tinggi.

“Seijuurou-kun, hari sudah semakin siang, kau harus segera tidur,” sebuah suara yang lembut itu membuat sang pemuda pemilik iris beda warna tersebut menghela nafasnya. Dan senyuman lembut yang jarang terlukis di bibirnya pun kini tersemat dengan manis di wajahnya, hanya orang itu yang mampu membuat sang pemuda mampu menampakkan ekspresi lembut seperti ini.

Tubuh sang pemuda berambut merah darah yang sudah terbalut dengan piama itu pun meninggalkan meja kerjanya untuk menghampiri ranjang besar yang ada di dalam ruangan luas tersebut, tirai yang melindungi sosok ranjang pun disibakkan olehnya sebelum sang pemuda mengamati sosok yang terjaga dan terduduk di tengah-tengah ranjang yang besar tersebut, bahkan sosok mungil yang ada di sana semakin terlihat begitu manis dalam benaknya kala kedua pasang mata azure mencoba menahan kantuk demi dirinya.

“Tetsuya kenapa belum tidur?” Tanya pemuda berambut merah darah yang bernama Seijuurou tersebut, ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur dan menghadap ke arah remaja bertubuh mungil yang ia panggil dengan nama Tetsuya itu.

Ekspresi yang diberikan oleh sang belahan jiwa bisa diartikan nihil, tak dapat dibaca oleh siapapun kecuali bagi mereka yang sudah mengenal Tetsuya dengan baik seperti Seijuurou ini, bagaimana pun juga Seijuurou akan menjadi kakak yang buruk bila ia tak mampu mengartikan tatapan yang Tetsuya berikan padanya, dan saat ini pun ia mau tak mau melebarkan senyumannya kala menemukan artinya.

“Kau menungguku,” ucapan itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan yang membutuhkan jawaban, melainkan kalimat yang menunjukkan keaktualan yang menggambarkan apa yang Tetsuya lakukan. Melihat anggukan yang diberikan oleh sang adik, Seijuurou pun semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Tetsuya dan menggenggam tangan mungil sang adik yang tersembunyi di balik selimut tebal itu. “Tetsuya tak perlu menungguku, kalau mengantuk kau harus segera tidur. Lihat, sekarang saja matahari sudah mencapai puncaknya, artinya tengah hari sudah hampir terlewat dan kau belum beristirahat sedikit pun. Sebentar lagi sekolah akan dimulai, dan aku tidak mau kau sakit karena kekurangan tidur, Tetsuya.”

Pipi putih dan sehalus sutra itu dibelai lembut oleh Seijuurou, membuat kedua kelopak mata Tetsuya yang memang sudah terasa berat langsung menutup, bahkan ia membiarkan sang kakak untuk menuntunnya berbaring di tempat tidur sebelum Seijuurou menemaninya berbaring di sana di bawah selimut tebal yang menyelimuti kedua bersaudara tersebut.

“Seijuurou-ku terlalu khawatir padaku, aku tidak apa-apa padahal,” sepasang bola mata berwarna biru langit pun ditampakkan lagi, dan tubuh mungil yang berada dalam dekapan lengan Seijuurou pun kini berhadapan dengan sosok sang kakak yang balik menatapnya. “Justru yang perlu dikhawatirkan di sini adalah Seijuurou-kun sendiri, kau sudah bekerja sangat keras dan butuh istirahat. Jangan  biarkan posisi Seijuurou-kun yang menjadi ketua di asrama bulan bersama Kuran-kun membebanimu, kau juga perlu istirahat.”

“Posisiku tak pernah membebaniku. Kaname dan para tetua yang ada di senat bisa bertindak sesukanya, aku tak peduli akan itu, Tetsuya,” sanggah Seijuurou. Diciumnya kening Tetsuya dengan perlahan sesudahnya. “Tak ada yang bisa menekanku maupun mengaturku, aku adalah seorang darah murni dan juga seorang Akashi, mereka akan aku bunuh terlebih dahulu bila menyuarakan protes ke hadapanku. Prioritas terbesarku adalah Tetsuya, nah.... sekarang tidurlah, aku akan membangunkanmu bila sekolah akan dimulai nanti.”

Seijuurou memberikan tatapan tegas kepada Tetsuya, memerintahkan sang adik untuk tidak membantah perintahnya dan segera memejamkan kedua mata yang indah itu, membiarkan pria pembawa pasir tidur membuanya masuk ke dalam dunia mimpi, damai untuk beberapa jam kemudiannya.

Melihat bagaimana tubuh sang adik sudah semakin rileks dengan kedua mata yang terpejam, Seijuurou bisa mengartikan kalau sekarang Tetsuya sudah tertidur pulas dan sekarang tengah masuk menuju dunia mimpinya tersebut. Diperhatikan sosok sang adik kembar untuk beberapa saat, kala tidak menemukan perasaan gelisah yang tersemat di sana sudah mampu membuat seorang Akashi Seijuurou tersenyum kecil.

“Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya,” ujarnya pada sosok Tetsuya yang sudah tertidur dengan pulasnya tersebut. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun lagi Seijuurou pun memberikan ciuman singkat pada bibir merah muda yang ranum tersebut sebelum ia memeluk tubuh Tetsuya, membuat sang adik terbuai oleh kehangatan yang ditawarkan sang kakak seperti biasanya.

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya Seijuurou hanya memprhatikan sosok Tetsuya yang tertidur dalam pelukannya, ia bahkan tak keberatan kalau ia sama sekali tidak tidur hari itu demi kegiatannya melihat Tetsuya, terlebih Seijuurou itu adalah orang yang kuat ketimbang Tetsuya sehingga tidak tidur pun juga tidak mempengaruhi fisiknya. Hari sudah semakin siang, dan sebagai seorang vampire jam-jam seperti ini adalah jam tidurnya, namun seperti biasanya Seijuurou mengabaikan hal itu demi hal yang jauh lebih penting.

Iya, mereka berdua adalah vampire, makhluk penghisap darah manusia yang bisa diartikan adalah binatang buas di balik kulit manusia yang siap menerkam para manusia untuk dijadikan makanan mereka. Sebuah misteri di dunia ini dan juga pengetahuan yang tak banyak diketahui oleh orang pada manusia, di dunia ini terdapat tiga ras yang berjalan di muka bumi ini dengan komunitas mereka yang tersembunyi. Yang pertama adalah manusia yang menghuni dunia ini dengan jumlah populasi mereka yang sangat besar, yang kedua adalah bangsa vampire, dan yang ketiga adalah manusia yang memilih untuk mengabdikan hidup mereka untuk memburu vampire buas.

Populasi yang kedua dan yang ketiga tersebut tidak terlalu banyak diketahui oleh orang lain meskipun mereka sangat nyata, bisa dikatakan mereka adalah mitos yang nyata dengan keberadaannya yang masih dipertanyakan. Namun, dalam kisah ini ketiganya ada di dunia ini meskipun para manusia tidak menyadari keberadaan para vampire serta para pemburu, karena bagi mereka vampire adalah mitos.

Seijuurou bisa merasakan senyuman lembut yang tersemat pada bibirnya kala ia menatap sosok sang adik kini berubah menjadi menakutkan saat ia menatap ke arah jendela kamar yang tertutup oleh tirai. Kalau vampire adalah sebuah mitos yang beredar dalam masyarakat serta cerita kosong yang digunakan untuk menakuti anak kecil, maka baik Seijuurou dan yang lainnya tidak mungkin ada di dunia ini, pengetahuan umum yang sangat bodoh menurutnya. Manusia, Seijuurou tidak terlalu peduli pada mereka karena baginya manusia itu tidak lebih dari sebuah makanan, namun ia tidak mungkin mengutarakan pendapatnya secara terang-terangan di tempat ini.

Alasan mengapa Seijuurou masih berlaku baik dan menjaga kepribadiannya yang brutal adalah Tetsuya seorang. Ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan Cross Kaien maupun Kuran Kaname yang ada di bangunan sekolah ini, ia bukanlah vampire berdarah murni muda yang bisa diatur-atur oleh keduanya, kalau saja Seijuurou menginginkan untuk menghancurkan bangunan ini maka ia akan melakukannya sedari dulu, namun keinginan itu ia kekang sekuat-kuatnya karena apa yang ia lakukan itu pasti membuat sang adik marah. Dan kemarahan dari adik manisnya serta belahan jiwanya itu adalah hal yang paling tidak ingin Seijuurou alami.

_Pengorbanan yang aku lakukan hanya untuk Tetsuya,_ pikir Seijuurou dalam hati terkecilnya, tidak ada perasaan menyesal maupun marah. Senyuman lembut yang terpatri pada bibir Tetsuya adalah hadiah berharga bagi Seijuurou, dan itu sudah cukup untuknya saat ini.

Pikirannya yang sudah tenang tanpa ada plot lagi yang berada di dalamnya langsung membuat sosok sang vampire berdarah murni itu ingin menemani Tetsuya menyelami dunia mimpi, dan itulah yang Seijuurou lakukan setelahnya. Memejamkan kedua matanya untuk beberapa saat lamanya, pemuda berambut merah darah tersebut langsung mengantarkan dirinya ke dalam dunia mimpi yang sudah terlebih dahulu dihuni oleh sang adik.

Bagi seorang Akashi Seijuurou, yang merupakan kepala keluarga dari keluarga Akashi, hal terpenting baginya adalah Akashi Tetsuya seorang dan tidak ada yang lain. Bagi mereka yang berani menentangnya sudah dipastikan akan menemukan maut adalah hal terindah yang akan mereka terima daripada berada di bawah hukuman yang ada di tangan Seijuurou. Satu hal yang bisa digambarkan bagi seorang Akashi Seijuurou, vampire dengan darah murni tua yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya itu adalah orang yang luar biasa kejam, bahkan Kuran Kaname pun tak akan mampu bila bersaing dengannya. Namun, kenyataan itu tidaklah diketahui oleh khalayak umum, bukan karena mereka tidak mengetahuinya tapi mereka sudah melupakannya, melupakan era di mana sang raja vampire pernah berkuasa dalam beberapa era di masa lalu.

 

* * *

 

Cross Academy adalah sebuah sekolah yang didirikan oleh mantan pemburu vampire yang legendaris, Cross Kaien, dan didedikasikan untuk manusia serta vampire yang bersekolah di dalamnya. Sekolah ini didirikan dengan tujuan agar kedamaian di antara kedua bangsa itu bisa berdamai antara satu dengan lainnya, namun apa bisa dikatakan perdamaian bila para manusia yang bersekolah di dalamnya saja tidak mengetahui kalau murid yang berada di dalam kelas malam adalah para vampire yang siap memangsa mereka kapan saja, itu akan terjadi kalau tak ada peraturan ketat yang melarang para vampire untuk melakukannya. Bagi Seijuurou perdamaian yang dibawa oleh Cross Kaien itu adalah lelucon belaka, ikatan yang sangat rapuh dan bisa putus sewaktu-waktu ini tak akan bisa bertahan lama untuk mengekang para vampire di dalam asrama bulan ini.

Pemuda berdarah murni itu menatap pemandangan luar yang tersaji dari balik jendela kaca yang tertutup tersebut, ia menatap bagaimana langit di atas sana yang tadinya berwarna biru terang kini sudah memerah menjadi jingga, menandakan waktu malam akan tiba dan sebagai simbol akan ia dan yang lainnya harus keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka untuk menuju ke dalam kelas.

Kelas malam, bagi para manusia di luar sana mungkin hal ini terdengar elit dimana para murid dengan kecantikan serta ketampanan luar biasa yang menghuninya. Para murid dari asrama matahari tidak memiliki ide kalau mereka yang menghuni asrama bulan adalah para binatang buas yang menghisap darah mereka, bagi para manusia mereka tidak lebih dari orang yang berada dalam kalangan kelas atas dan tak punya waktu untuk menghadiri kelas siang, sehingga kelas malam adalah pilihan utama bagi mereka semua.

_Bodoh,_ pikir Seijuurou dengan gamblang di dalam pikirannya. Senyuman dingin yang muncul pada bibirnya itu menandakan sikap ketidakpeduliaannya, namun tidak ada orang yang dapat mengartikan hal itu kecuali dirinya sendiri dan beberapa orang yang merupakan pengikutnya.

Tubuh Seijuurou yang sudah dibalut oleh seragam Cross Academy yang berwarna putih itu masih bergeming di tempat, ekspresinya yang sulit ditebak itu juga terpatri pada wajahnya, membuat beberapa murid kelas malam yang melihatnya itu mengagumi sosok salah satu pangeran vampire berdarah murni tersebut namun juga takut pada saat yang sama. Kuran Kaname mungkin adalah orang yang sulit ditebak akan apa yang tengah ia pikirkan dan segala jenis tindakan serta rencananya, namun berbeda dengan Kuran ia adalah kepingan puzzle yang tak bisa disatukan antara satu sama lainnya. Seijuurou terkenal sebagai vampire yang berdiri pada tanah yang netral, namun perangainya itu jelas tak diketahui oleh sebagian lapisan orang. Ia adalah kartu liar yang tak bisa ditebak gerak-geriknya, bahkan orang-orang pun tak tahu apa pandangannya mengenai manusia serta vampire secara umum.

“Akashi, ini sudah saatnya untuk menuju kelas. Kuran sudah menunggumu dan adikmu,” ujar seorang pemuda yang mengenakan pakaian sama dengan yang dikenakan Seijuurou.

Satu pasang mata beda warna tersebut teralihkan dari pemandangan luar yang ia lihat sedari tadi, beranjak menuju sosok yang menjadi tangan kanannya.

Dia adalah Midorima Shintarou, vampire dari kelas bangsawan dan merupakan salah satu pengikut setianya. Mungkin orang-orang akan terheran-heran mengapa seorang vampire dari kelas bangsawan memanggil vampire dari kelas _royalty_ dengan sebutan yang begitu kasual, meski kedengarannya begitu kurang ajar namun Seijuurou tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Bahkan grup inti yang Seijuurou miliki pun memanggil dirinya dan sang adik dengan sangat kasual seperti itu, asalkan mereka memberikan ia dan Tetsuya rasa hormat yang baik maka ia tak terlalu mempermasalahkan bagaimana cara pengikutnya memanggil mereka berdua.

“Di mana Tetsuya, Shintarou?” tanya Seijuurou, sejak Tetsuya mengatakan kalau ia akan menyusulnya ia sama sekali tak melihat sang adik.

Midorima mendorong kacamata yang ia kenakan itu semakin naik dan terduduk pada pangkal hidungnya, tangan kirinya yang dililit oleh perban pun memegang sebuah boneka barbie dengan begitu hati-hati.

“Dia sedang bersama dengan Kise dan Aomine, seperti yang kau tahu bagaimana reaksi mereka berdua kalau sudah menyangkut mengenai adikmu. Ngomong-ngomong, benda keberuntungan Cancer pada hari ini adalah boneka barbie, nanodayo, dan seharusnya kau mendengarkan nasihat Oha-Asa kalau kau ingin beruntung, Akashi,” nasihat yang diberikan oleh Midorima sepertinya tak diindahkan oleh Seijuurou, bukatinya pemuda itu balik memberinya seringai yang meremehkan sebelum ia beranjak dari tempat berdirinya yang ada di samping bingkai jendela.

Midorima menatap sosok sang pangeran tersebut dalam diam, perasaan kesal mungkin ada di sana namun ia tak berani mengungkapkannya secara gamblang karena ia tak ingin mendapatkan hukuman pedih dari vampire yang ia kenal sebagai raja sadis tersebut.

Seijuurou berjalan lurus dan melewati Midorima yang masih berdiri di sana, namun sebelum langkahnya bergerak terlalu jauh ia pun menghentikan pergerakan kedua kakinya dan menoleh ke arah Midorima. Sebuah senyum mengejek pun kini terpatri di bibirnya.

“Aku tak butuh nasihat dari Oha-Asa untuk mendapatkan keberuntunganku, Shintarou. Yang bisa menentukan apakah aku akan mendapatkan keberuntungan atau tidak adalah diriku sendiri, aku bisa menciptakannya karena aku ini mutlak,” kalimat yang diucapkan dengan nada tegas berselimut ketengangan, ciri khas yang Seijuurou miliki itu terucap ke arah Midorima yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Pemuda berambut hijau emerald itu ingin protes karena Seijuurou tidak mendengarkan Oha-Asa dan malah mengucapkan hal seperti itu, namun ia menghiraukan semuanya karena orang yang tengah mengatakannya adalah Seijuurou.

Tidak, Midorima masih sayang nyawa.

Tersenyum puas melihat wajah pengikutnya itu, Seijuurou melenggang dengan tenang meninggalkan tempat itu untuk menuju ke arah dimana Tetsuya tengah berada. Tanpa perlu ia menggunakan telepatinya yang menghubungkan ia dengan Tetsuya untuk mencari tahu dimana sang vampire bertubuh rapuh itu berada sekarang pun Seijuurou sudah bisa menebak, tinggal ikuti saja suara berisik yang ada di asrama bulan maka ia akan menemukan dimana sang belahan jiwa berada sekarang ini.

Seijuurou mengabaikan semua sapaan penuh hormat dari para vang ditemuinya di sepanjang koridor panjang tersebut, ia tak mempedulikan mereka semua karena fokusnya tertuju pada seseorang yang kini tengah menunggunya. Mungkin Seijuurou harus meminta maaf kepada Tetsuya karena sudah meninggalkan sang vampire dengan dua pengikutnya yang paling berisik.

Memasuki ruangan rekreasi yang ada di asrama bulan kedua iris beda warnanya itu langsung tertuju pada seorang remaja laki-laki berambut biru langit yang tengah duduk di kursi panjang. Sang vampire berdarah murni dengan nama Akashi Tetsuya itu tidak menghiraukan suasana berisik yang menyelimutinya karena ia terlihat begitu asyik menikmati susu kocok rasa vanilla yang tengah ia minum tersebut, melihatnya saja sudah cukup membuat Seijuurou tersenyum untuk sang adik. Benar-benar Tetsuya yang bisa menghiraukan semua ini dengan mudahnya. Tatapan yang Seijuurou arahkan kepada Tetsuya pun beranjak dari sosok sang adik untuk melihat bagaimana Kise dan Aomine kembali bertengkar, keduanya juga melibatkan seorang vampire pengendali es yang bernama Aido Hanabusha dan vampire cantik bernama Souen Ruka untuk beradu argumen juga. Fokusnya beralih lagi dengan menuju ke arah Kain Akatsuki yang hanya menatap keempat vampire tersebut dengan malas sebelum helaan nafas berat keluar dari mulutnya, Seijuurou tidak akan heran bila Kain ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu sesegera mungkin.

Sebuah kehadiran yang sekuat dirinya pun menarik perhatian Seijuurou. Tatapannya pun beralih untuk menuju ke arah vampire berdarah murni terakhir yang menghuni asrama bulan, dan ia menemukan sang pemimpin asrama bulan yang bernama Kuran Kaname juga ikut duduk di sebuah sofa empuk di hadapan Tetsuya. Tatapan Kuran yang sedari tadi berada pada buku yang tengah ia baca pun kini beranjak dari sana untuk bertemu dengan Seijuurou, dan tatapan dari dua orang pangeran vampire berdarah murni itu pun terjadi, suasana tegang yang menyelimuti ruangan tersebut pun langsung merembet dengan cepat karena keduanya.

“Seijuurou-san,” ujar Kuran dengan nada sopan namun juga penuh dengan otoritas di sana, menyapa Seijuurou yang mulai menghampiri sang adik.

“Kaname,” sahut Seijuurou yang balas menyapa dengan nada yang penuh dengan otorita dan ketegasan di sana.

Mendengar nama Seijuurou disebutkan pun cukup membuat perhatian Tetsuya teralihkan, membuat kedua pasang mata secerah birunya langit di musim panas tersebut langsung menuju ke arah sosok merah darah yang berjalan ke arahnya.

“Seijuurou-kun,” sapa Tetsuya dengan lembut dan penuh akan kelegaan di sana, namun yang terakhir itu tak ada yang mampu mendeteksinya kecuali Seijuurou.

“Akashicchi!!!”

“Yo, Akashi!”

“Akashi-sama.”

“Akashi-sama”

“Akashi-sama..”

Sapaan demi sapaan pun terucap dari vampire yang menghuni ruangan tersebut satu persatu, namun semuanya hanya dibalas oleh anggukan singkat dari Seijuurou karena fokus utamanya adalah sosok sang adik yang masih menatapnya dengan heran sementara sedotan yang berasal dari gelas susu kocok pun masih ia gigit. Rasanya Seijuurou ingin sekali menerkam Tetsuya di saat itu juga, namun ia harus menahan hasratnya melihat mereka memiliki kepentingan yang tak bisa ditunda.

Berjalan menghampiri Tetsuya yang ada di sana, Seijuurou pun kini ikut duduk di samping sang adik sebelum ia memberikan kecupan kecil pada kening Tetsuya.

“Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau kau ada di sini, Tetsuya? Aku bisa menjemputmu,” ujarya dengan santai, tidak terlalu peduli kalau obrolannya didengar oleh orang-orang yang tak berkepentingan di tempat itu.

Seijuurou melihat bagaimana sang adik menggelengkan kepalanya, kedua tangan ringkihnya itu menjauhkan gelas susu kocok yang tengah ia minum tersebut dari bibirnya sebelum kedua pasang mata jernih itu tertuju pada sosok Seijuurou.

“Seijuurou-kun tak perlu melakukan itu, aku bisa ke sini seorang diri,” kedua mata sejernih langit musim panas pun mengerjap penuh keterkejutan saat ia merasakan dagunya disentuh oleh sang kakak, membuat Tetsuya menatap sepasang iris berbeda warna milik Seijuurou. “Seijuurou-kun?”

Panggilan itu pun tidak didengarkan oleh Seijuurou, kedua netranya masih terfokus pada sosok wajah manis yang terbingkai oleh aura penuh kelembutan tersebut. Akashi Tetsuya memang sesuatu, baik Seijuurou maupun yang lainnya tak akan pernah bosan untuk melihat diri sang malaikat itu sampai kapan pun.

Tak kuasa menahan hasrat yang terlampau besar, Seijuurou pun kini langsung mempertemukan bibir miliknya dengan milik Tetsuya, menciumnya dan  kemudian melumatnya sampai sang empunya bibir melenguh tertahan akibat kenikmatan yang ditawarkan oleh sang kakak. Dan gerakan mendorong yang dilakukan oleh Tetsuya untuk melepaskan dirinya dari terkaman Seijuurou langsung melemah saat tubuhnya terkunci dalam dekapan sang kakak, seperti apa yang dialami oleh bibirnya. Tetsuya pun memejamkan kedua matanya, pasrah kalau lidah panas dari sang kakak kini menerobos masuk menuju benteng pertahanannya, menjelajahi tempat intim yang mampu membuat lenguhan erotis yang lembut keluar dari diri Tetsuya.

Pemandangan yang panas dan tersaji di depan mereka pun membuat semua vampire yang melihatnya langsung memerah, memanas di tempat. Ada yang cemburu sampai ingin menangis ketika melihat pemandangan itu, ada yang membatu di tempat, namun ada juga yang kelihatan terpesona. Itu adalah pemandangan umum yang terjadi di asrama bulan saat pasangan kakak adik dari keluarga Akashi tersebut bergabung dengan mereka, semuanya terpengaruh menatap pemandangan intim yang tersaji, hanya Kuran Kaname sajalah yang mampu menjaga ketenangannya dan balik menatap ekspresi pasrah yang dikeluarkan oleh Akashi Tetsuya kala mulutnya tengah diklaim oleh Akashi Seijuurou tersebut.

“Seijuurou-san. Tetsuya-san, kelas akan segera dimulai. Aku sarankan kita semua segera menuju ke sana,” senyuman kalem pun menguar dari sosoknya, dan Kuran pun langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Setelah memberikan satu tatapan kepada dua sosok yang masih terhanyut antara satu sama lain, ia pun memerintahkan yang lainnya untuk segera meninggalkan ruangan itu bersama dirinya.

Tangisan penuh akan kecemburuan yang dikeluarkan oleh Kise pun langsung tergantikan oleh tangisan rasa sakit saat Aomine menyeret pemuda itu bersamanya, mengikuti Kuran yang sudah memimpin barisan di depan bersama dengan grup intinya, meninggalkan dua vampire berdarah murni itu di dalam ruang rekreasi.

Melihat ruangan yang sudah sepi, Seijuurou pun melepas cumbuannya dari bibir Tetsuya. Kedua matanya yang tajam pun mengamati ruangan tersebut dengan penuh selidik sebelum  bibirnya terangkat sedikit, membentuk senyuman penuh kepuasan atas banyak arti. Menatap ke bawah, dan ia menemukan sosok Tetsuya terbaring di atas sofa panjang tersebut dengan kedua lengan Seijuurou memenjara tubuh mungil sang adik agar ia tak kabur dari pandangannya.

“Seijuurou-kun?” panggil Tetsuya, tatapan yang masih sayu itu diberikan pada sosok sang kakak yang balik menatapnya. Lagi-lagi Tetsuya memejamkan kedua matanya saat ia merasakan kecupan lembut mendarat pada keningnya.

“Aku tidak akan minta maaf karena telah menciummu di tempat ramai seperti itu, Tetsuya,” kata Seijuurou yang mengawali pembicaraan keduaya, dan Tetsuya pun tahu betul kalau kakaknya yang berambut merah darah ini tentu tak akan mengucapkan permintamaafan atas perbuatan mesumnya tersebut.

“Seijuurou-kun tak perlu mengatakannya aku juga tahu.” Perlahan Tetsuya pun bangkit dari posisi tidurannya di atas sofa, namun tidak sekalipun ia merasa risih saat sang kakak kembali menatapnya dengan intens. Katakan saja Tetsuya sudah terbiasa, mereka berdua sudah tinggal bersama sejak masih kecil, dan bila Tetsuya tidak terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Seijuurou yang aneh maka bisa dikatakan itu mengejutkan. “Dan Seijuurou-kun tak perlu menciumku seperti itu hanya karena ia ingin mengusir semua orang, aku merasa termanfaatkan di sini.”

Sang pangeran berambut merah darah tersebut tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan dari Tetsuya, sepertinya hanya Tetsuya seorang yang mampu membaca ekspresi dan tindakan yang Seijuurou lakukan. Tetsuya memang tidak pernah gagal untuk mencapai apa yang Seijuurou harapkan padanya, bahkan sang pangeran berambut biru langit itu pun mampu melampauinya seperti sekarang ini. Tidak heran kalau Seijuurou memilih sang adik sebagai pengantinnya sendiri, seperti apa yang ia lakukan di masa lalu. Memikirkan itu membuat seringai kecil muncul di bibir Seijuurou.

Ia dan Tetsuya masih memiliki waktu sebelum keduanya bergegas menyusul yang lainnya dan berangkat ke kelas, dan Seijuurou pun akan memanfaatkan sisa waktu tersebut bersama dengan Tetsuya.

“Melihat Tetsuya mampu membaca rencanaku, jadi izinkan aku untuk memberinya hadiah yang menarik untuk Tetsuya,” mendengar kata hadiah dari Seijuurou tentu membuat perhatian Tetsuya tersita. Remaja itu pun kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa yang ada di belakangnya serta mengizinkan Seijuurou untuk merengkuh tubuhnya.

“Aku menunggu, Seijuurou-kun,” dan Tetsuya pun memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati belaian halus yang Seijuurou berikan pada rambut dan kepalanya.

“Tetsuya tidak sabaran sekali,” seringai itu berubah menjadi senyuman penuh kemisteriusan yang tak bisa diartikan apa artinya. “Aku akan menceritakan sebuah kisah kepada Tetsuya, sebuah hadiah pengetahuan seperti apa yang sering aku lakukan. Izinkan aku untuk menceritakan kisah seorang putri berdarah murni dan gadis mungil yang hilang di tengah terpaan salju putih di bulan Desember.”

Dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam, Tetsuya pun mendengarkan suara sang kakak yang menceritakan kisah tersebut di telinganya. Suara yang khas menggelitik indera pengengarannya, dan dalam benaknya pun Tetsuya mampu membayangkan alur kisah yang Seijuurou ceritakan, tentang seorang putri berdarah murni dan gadis malang yang hilang di bawah guyuran salju putih yang dingin.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca


End file.
